Positron
Global Mech Ltd., creators of M-2 WYVERN, are back with a new design that will be the best accessory to any monster team. Positron is the perfect companion for attackers with big egos: It is here to stop enemies and make allies shine. Customer reviews say: "Make space for Timerion’s successor!" Role: Denier/Support __TOC__ Overview Positron is a Metal Control monster with Possession and CDA. He has a unique moveset which doesn't include any attacks that deal direct damage. This is great to avoid the powers of Relics that are triggered upon damage dealt. With a single move, Positron can apply Possession and activate cooldowns or remove positive effects and apply double Possession. He also has some Support and Torture skills! Pros: *Nice trait and stats *Has a lot of good status effects, including deny effects like Possession and CDA, torture effects like Drowned and Nanovirus, and plenty of PER and NER skills *Generally low cooldowns Cons: *Skills do not deal direct damage, which can become a problem once his teammates die * *High stamina costs on some of his best skills Recommended Moveset Blight of Electrons (Pure Denier) *Anti-electron (PER + 2 Possessions, 36s, 2 CD) *No More Injuries (CDA + AoE Stamina Leak, 21s, 2 CD) *Neutrino Gives Me Strength (CDA + AoE Possession + AoE Drowned, 44s, 3 CD) *Friendly Torture / A Bit Of Water Doesn't Hurt (Torture for AoE Nanovirus, 22s, 0 CD) / (Water for AoE Stamina Leak + Drowned, 0s, 1 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed This set focuses more on Positron's abilities to deny his opponents. Of course his abilities aren't quite as impressive as other monsters with CDA since he only gets Single Target CDA skills, but if he's up against the right opponents he can still apply AoE Possession to them, plus his Neutrino skill is his best skill for getting around opposing Area Dodge monsters while still being able to deny the entire team. Friendly Torture is a skill that's mostly on here for being able to block Possession Immunity once the Nanovirus is applied. It's completely optional, and in most cases, A Bit Of Water Doesn't Hurt is the more optimal skill as it drains enemy team's stamina quick to add on to Positron's already solid deny capabilities. Proton Protection (Mostly Support) * Out Of Pessimism (Team NER + Torture Immunity, 23s, 2 CD) * Beware Of Timmy! (Ally Area Dodge + Team CDA Protection, 28s, 2 CD) * Nakama Power! (Ally NER + CDDA, 48s, 0 CD) * Neutrino Gives Me Strength Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed This set focuses heavily on Positron's Support capabilities, providing plenty of NER for his team as well as some really great effects. Neutrino is here because Positron really only has 3 Support skills, so having the option to deny while giving Support to your main denier comes in handy. Positron's skills are very wide and have some nice possibilities, so it's also not a bad idea to experiment with mixed sets that include like 1 or 2 Support skills on top of his many solid deny skills. Recommended Relics: Charging Banner, Ingvar's Banner, Talany's Mask, Jasastur's Mask Counters *The best counters are Artifacts such as Flamerion and Nitroblaster. Since Positron does not deal direct damage, it has to rely on its status effects to deal damage, which Artifacts are immune to, but they must also be wary of Positron's CDA skills as those can still affect Artifacts. *Monsters with Abomination trait, such as Jasastur, Saulot, or Pierceid, or monsters with Control Immunity such as Gelotron or Nabuline can render his Possession skills useless. *Monsters with 0 CD or 0 Stamina Costing skills like Ugluk and Hookuai basically hard-wall positron with their skills and their Control Immunity traits. Category:Metal monsters Category:Hardened Category:Blind Immunity Category:Evolving trait Category:Status Caster Category:Mechanical book Category:Families book Category:Adventurers book Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Cause Drowned Category:Cause Possession Category:PER Users Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Supporter Category:Denier Category:Quest monsters